Team Core-Tech
by Ammamoris
Summary: This is a story requested by the-rainbow-is-here. It's only based off of the first season though. It's been nine years since Chase and his friends found his dad. Now Chase has a wife, Dax has an academy for Monsuno, Bren's found a girl and Beyal and Jinja's in a serious relationship. Problem is some old foes are back. And they'll stop for nothing until Chase is dead.
1. Carrots

"Hello? Is anyone here," Bren said as he walked into the house. Kaia was sitting at the dining room table. She had light brown hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a leather vest and jeans. She looked up from her book and smiled. "Bren, what are you doing here?" "I was looking for Chase. We were going to hang out with Dax and Beyal for his birthday." Kaia pointed to her left and said "He's in the kitchen." She looked back at her book as Bren walked into the kitchen. Chase was standing next to the stove. "Hey Chase." Chase turned around and smiled. "Bren! You made it. For a second there I thought I'd be stuck here cutting carrots forever."

"That must be so hard for you. I bet you're just suffering." "I am. It's my birthday and I'm being forced to work," he replied. "Oh man up," Kaia said as she walked in. She put down her book and kissed Chase. "It's just some carrots." "Maybe I'm allergic to carrots and now I'm going to get sick and die," Chase said. "You're more likely to be allergic to work," she replied as she opened the fridge.

"Technically if he gets rich enough he never has to work again." "Don't give him an idea." "I'll just up the price for monsunos," Chase said, "Then I could sit on the beach as my butler hands me my drink." "You already do that. But instead of a butler you have me," Kaia said. "That's not true; sometimes I get drinks for you."

"Is the old couple done bickering yet or is there something else you want to talk about," Bren said. Kaia leaned on the island in the kitchen and said "Alright, what's new with your life?" "Let me think… Oh yeah, I'm being interviewed for a computer programming job. I almost forgot." "You almost forgot? Bren, I'm surprised you don't forget to feed yourself. How could you forget about a job interview," Chase said. "I have a very busy life. I sleep, I eat, and sometimes I play videogames. It's very busy," he joked. "Oh yeah. That's sounds super busy. Meanwhile I'm at Core-Tech dealing with incompetent people."

Kaia rolled her eyes as he uttered the words. "What? I can't help that I'm better than everyone else," Chase said with a smirk. "Wow Chase. I never met anyone so modest before," Bren said. Chase shrugged. "I try." "Why don't you guys shut up already and leave for your 'Guys day out' already," Kaia said. "Alright, let me get changed," Chase said as he walked off. "Changed?" "We're going swimming. We live on a beach. What else would we do," Chase replied as he ran upstairs. Kaia rubbed her temples with a grin. "You just gotta love Chase," Bren said. "I've already been in love with him for three years. Isn't that enough?"


	2. Formal

Bren drove up to the building with his tan jeep. There was a small building in front of them that said Dax's Monsuno Academy. Next to it was a large paved area with several bunkers. A group of students were outside near one of the bunkers. "Well, are you going to stay in here for the rest of your life or come out," Bren said as he walked across the parking lot. Chase unbuckled and ran after Bren saying "Wait up!" Bren opened the door and both of them walked in. Inside was Beyal sitting in front of several students. The students were wearing a grey uniform with blue trim whereas Beyal was wearing a brown cloak. They were meditating.

"Should I say something to him or would that be rude," Bren whispered to Chase. Beyal smiled and said "Bren, you never did grasp the concept of silence." The rest of the students opened up their eyes as Beyal stood up and greeted Chase and Bren. "It is good to see you again." "It's only been week. Or two. I kind of lose track of time when I'm at work." Some of the students were murmuring to each other. Finally one of them stood up. He was almost Chase's height. He had a diamond stud in one ear and had long greasy hair. "Are you Chase Suno?" Chase bowed and said "The one and only." The rest of the students jumped up and crowded around him. The small crowd had a mixture of thirteen year olds to eighteen year olds. "Oh my gosh, you're like the biggest celebrity in history," one of them said. It was a girl almost a head shorter than Chase.

"Well, technically it's my dad who deserves the credit," Chase said. "Yeah but you're the guy who extended the period of time monsunos can spend outside of their cores," another student added. "Well it's not that great of an accomplishment." "But you also made artificial monsuno essence." "Yeah, well, I guess I am pretty great after all." "And there you have it kids," Bren said, "Modesty in its purest form." "I know. It's really hard not to brag sometimes." Chase turned back to the students and said "Don't forget I'm friends with Storm's Commandant Marshall Sebastian." Beyal rolled his eyes and said "my pupils. Perhaps it is best to leave Mr. Suno to himself. We wouldn't want to ruin his birthday." He started to pull the students away from Chase. "Happy birthday Mr. Suno," said the girl from earlier. Chase smiled and waved his hand in reply. "Mr. Suno has business with Dax. I will accompany him outside. In the meanwhile, I expect you to continue with our meditation pratices," Beyal said.

There were a couple of groans but all the students sat back down and formed the pose that Beyal would often do when he was thinking or meditating. Beyal, Bren, and Chase quietly left the room and exited the building. Beyal closed the doors behind him as Chase said "Mr. Suno huh? Formal much?" "One must be formal when it is his job. You may not be like this Core-Tech but here me and Dax take our jobs very seriously. We try to be as formal as possible." "Hey meat bags! What are you doing!? Get in line!" Beyal's shoulders sagged as he heard Dax's voice, as if he had been defeated. "Yeah, real formal," Bren teased.

Beyal sighed and started to walk towards the students Bren and Chase had seen earlier. Now they were in a straight line, each one standing as straight as they could. One of them was even on her tip toes. In total there were twelve students, not counting the twenty-three in uniforms. Dax was standing in front of the twelve students. He was wearing a simple red tank top and tan cargo shorts. Dax put his hand above his eyes to block out the light and looked at them. "Well, your pathetic, I'll give you that." One of the girls giggled. "What's so funny meat bag?" The girl didn't say anything. She stood back on her tiptoes and scowled. "Beyal, you're here! I thought you got lost. And you brought some more meat bags with you," Dax said as he looked at the trio. "So much for the warm greeting," Bren mumbled.

Dax smirked and turned back to two students behind him. The one was a blonde man. He looked a little younger than Bren. His hair was spiked up and he wore the same uniform as the rest of the students. Only he had white gloves on his hands. The woman was dressed the same, but she had dyed neon green hair that just barely touched her shoulders. It covered half of her face. Dax took a clipboard from the man and tossed it to Beyal. He caught it easily with one hand. "Show off," Bren muttered.

"Seth, take over Beyal's job while he helps me would you," Dax asked the man. Seth nodded with a smirk and said "Did I really have a choice?" "Not really. It's not my fault you came back for a job after you finished the course. You're just crazy," Dax replied. Seth rolled his eyes and ran to the front of the building and disappeared into it.


	3. Meat Bags

"Alright, right now, you're standing in front of me because of three reasons. You either actually have talent with fighting with monsuno, your parents want you to learn how to use your monsuno, or you're parents are rich. I'm gonna be honest with you, most of you are here because your rich. But some of you may not be," he said as he paced back and forth in front of the new recruits, "My job here is to train students who can actually fight. I'm not gonna let you in just because you bribed me. So here's how it's gonna go down. You will go against seven seniors. Of course they won't go all out on you. But you will be able to beat at least one of them. If you're good enough. If you get to my last three seniors, you will get in."

He cracked a smile and said "And if you beat me, you'll get in for free. But that rarely happens." Dax walked in front of Chase and said "Ready to show these rookies what good monsuno fighters are like?" "Good!? I thought I was tremendous, or fantastic." "I'll take that as a yes." Dax jogged a few paces back and took out a blue hourglass like capsule. He threw one of his arms pack and spun the capsule straight at Chase. "Airswitch, launch!" As if in reply, Chase threw his capsule in the air, then spun it towards Dax. "Evo! Launch!" The two cores collided with each other, followed by a blinding blue light. Dax's eyes readjusted and saw the two monsunos gracefully floating there. He heard some of the students gasp and some took a step back. Dax looked back to the two monsunos that were already in battle. Airswitch had started clawing at Evo. It went on like this until Evo brought it to the skies. Dax put a hand over his eyes and gazed up into the sky. The two monsunos were clawing and screeching at one another.

Dax looked back at his core. His monsuno's health had decreased significantly. Although he didn't want to lose, Chase was better at fighting, and knew the many strengths and weaknesses of monsunos after working with them. Back in the skies, Airswitch had thrown Evo towards the ground. Evo hit the ground, leaving cracks in it. Airswitch came down and was about to land on Evo when Evo suddenly flew up behind Airswitch. Evo sonic-screeched, forcing Airswitch to bash into the ground. Airswitch turned into a blue light and returned to Dax's core. "Evo, return!" Dax threw his core into the air and caught it. He turned back to his students. Their eyes were wide and most had their mouths open. Dax chuckled and said "And that's what happens, if you join my academy." "I didn't join but I'm still better than you," Chase added from the distance. "With the rare exception as Suno here. Now, if you don't think you're ready for this, you can leave."

The students stayed where they were. "Beyal, roll call," Dax shouted. Beyal flipped a page on the clipboard and began calling names. "Orion Baltz, age seventeen?" "Yeah, I'm here," replied a boy who was a head shorter than Chase. His eyes were a grayish-blue. He had a dyed red Mohawk and large gages in his ears. He was wearing a grey shirt that said "I'd tell you to go to hell, but I work there and don't want to see you every day."

"Lana Bishai, age fourteen?" "Right here," Lana replied. She had curly brown hair that fell down her back. Her skin was a dark tan color and she had light brown eyes. She was wearing an orange hoodie despite the heat.

"Zachariah Colett, age fifteen?" "Just Zach please," said a boy wearing red t-shirt saying "I have CDO. It's like OCD but in alphabetical order, as it should be." His hair was a golden color and his eyes were a dark blue.

"Luna Dimare, age twenty?" "Present!" A woman almost at tall as Dax rose her hand in the air. She was wearing jeans and a pale blue button up shirt. She had copper hair that was in a long braid that swayed in the wind.

"Stephanie Felix, age thirteen?" "Here," yelled the girl who was on her tiptoes. She had blonde curly hair that was pulled back into piggy tails. Her eyes were a bright green and her skin was pale. She was wearing a pink shirt and a matching skirt with leggings.

"Mercedes Kendrick, age seventeen?" "Present," replied a girl with platinum blonde hair. Her eyes were an amber color. She was wearing glittery make-up and skinny jeans with a blue blouse.

"Maya Marschall, age seventeen?" "Here!" Maya was a tall lean girl who was wearing all black. Her hair was black along with her eyes. The dark hair made her skin paler than Stephanie's.

"Amethyst Montoya, age nineteen?" "Yeah?" The woman who answered was a whole head shorter than Neo. Her hair was died purple and she wore a glittery blouse. She had a silver stud connected to an ear cuff with a chain on one ear.

"Nova Penman, age fourteen?" The girl simply raised her hand. Beyal didn't look up from the clipboard. Instead he repeated her name. "Right here sir," Nova said. Nova had brown hair with blue streaks in it. Her eyes were a whitish color. She was slightly shorter than Neo but not by much. She was wearing a white blouse that swayed with the wind.

"Neo Soutter, age thirteen?" "Here! Although I prefer 'Neo, the sexiest man alive.'" Nova rolled her eyes. "What, you were thinking it," Neo responded. Neo was a tall boy for his age. His hair was a dark brown hair and he had crystal blue eyes. His clothes were torn but still intact. Whether they were torn on purpose or not it was hard to tell. Beyal ignored Neo's comment but Chase, Bren, and Dax grinned.

"Kai Uehara, age fifteen?" "Oi," yelled a boy with dark brown hair. His eyes were a chestnut brown. He had a silver stud in one ear and was wearing tan shorts and a green shirt.

"Dominic Wolcott, age twenty one?" "Here," a tall man with black spiked hair replied. His shirt had no sleeves showing off his muscles and he wore ripped jeans. "That's everyone Dax," Beyal said as he threw the clipboard back at him. Dax caught it and said "Alright then, let's see who's first."

* * *

Now it's up to you guys. Pick three people you want to make it in. And when you read this you better pm me it or write a review. I know more than one person reads this. So do it!


	4. A Million Reasons

It only took me a month, but I finally posted it. And thank you guest, the one and only person to leave a review. I hope you enjoy this. Hopefully I won't wait a month to post another chapter but laziness is so much fun.

* * *

Dax called out various names and some of the students in uniforms spread out across the pavement. Beyal assigned the twelve recruits to different students. "This is fun," Bren said. "Hey, I have more of a complaining right than you because it's my birthday, you don't see me complaining." "I'll give you five minutes." "How am I supposed to win that bet? It's nearly impossible," Chase said with a smile.

"Quiet, they're beginning," Beyal hushed. It was eerily quiet among the students. Suddenly Stephanie threw her core in the air and shouted "Let's do this!" She jumped up and spun the core onto the ground. Her opponent spun out his core and the two collided. There was a flash of colors ranging from blue to orange after the first cores had collided. Multiple monsunos appeared, each unique. Bren pointed to Stephanie's jaguar-like monsuno and said "Really? Pink?" Chase shrugged. "It's a popular color."

Chase could here gasps from some of the students behind him. Despite having monsunos they were still surprise by their power and might. Chase couldn't blame them though; he often felt the same about the monsunos while working with them. He turned to Bren and Beyal and noticed talking in low voices to each other. "This wouldn't happen to be about my birthday, would it," Chase whispered as loud as he could.

Beyal rolled his eyes and said "I was just showing Bren who will make it in." "How do you know for sure?" "Technically I don't know anything for sure but I'm fairly sure I can tell who has a better chance." He pointed to Nova and said "Her. She will make it in." "How do you know," Bren asked. "Her technique. She lets her monsuno do what it thinks is best, but still guides it when it's in trouble. She can see what her monsuno sees which brings her to a closer connection than others have. She's blind you know. She's sees through her monsuno's eyes," Beyal explained. "She's blind!? How can you tell?" Beyal shrugged. "The way she walks, acts, speaks. She doesn't look directly at you. And she always tests the ground with her foot before she walks. Although I am not sure she is completely blind, just challenged."

"Alright monsuno expert, let's find out who'll get in," Chase said and he pointed to Orion. Beyal shook his head. "No. His form is sloppy. He's not trying. Perhaps if he were he would make it in but I cannot tell. I suspect he's most likely doing this because his parents want him to like Dax said."

Bren pointed to Dominic. Beyal shook his head again. "No, he's too cocky. He's diving head first into the fight and doesn't have a back-up plan. He relies too heavily on his gut and doesn't have a good defense. His connection with his monsuno is poor too. But what I can tell, he recently bonded with it so that can be expected." "Geez Beyal, you know more about monsunos than I do," Chase joked. Beyal cracked a smile and only said "Perhaps."

"What about that one," Bren said as he pointed to Maya. "Of course. She has a good bond with her monsuno and an excellent fighting style. She will get in." "Alright, alright, last one," Chase said. He pointed to Stephanie. Beyal looked at her and frowned. "Really that bad?" "No," Beyal said, "I cannot tell. She's too—" "Unpredictable?" "Exactly. I can't tell how she'll do." "Finally we stumped Beyal," Bren teased. "Funny," Beyal said quietly.

They watched the students and recruits fight each other for awhile. One by one the recruits were defeated. Just like Beyal had said, Orion and Dominic had not made it. But neither had Luna, Kai, Mercedes, and Amethyst. Zach, Lana, Maya, Neo, Nova, and Stephanie were still fighting. Soon Zach and Lana were defeated. Next were Stephanie and Nova, then Maya. Finally Neo was to battle Dax for having made it through all the students without losing. "Where'd you get your clothes? The junk yard," Dax teased. "You like? I could get you some too," Neo responded back. He was slightly out of breath along with his horse-like monsuno. It looked like a giant red horse but it was covered in spikes and had curled horns on its head.

"Alright, let's do this." Dax drew his arm back and spun the core at Neo's monsuno. Airswitch came out of the core in a flash of blue light and started to claw at the other monsuno. There was a loud shriek as its claws dug into Neo's monsuno's skin. Chase leaned over to Beyal and said "Do you think Neo will win," keeping his eyes on the battle. "Maybe, but Dax never loses." Only a few moments Beyal had said that, there was a blinding red light as the monsuno returned to its core. Neo cradled his core in his hand and looked back to Dax. Dax walked over and patted him on his back. He started to talk to Neo but Chase couldn't hear what they were saying. Dax started walking to Chase, Bren, and Beyal with Neo by his side. He was almost as tall as Dax.

Dax turned around and shouted "Your results will be mailed to you by the end of the week! Hazel, take over for me while I'm gone!" The woman with the neon green hair nodded and shooed the students into the building. Neo had started to leave when Dax stopped him. "Oh and tell your folks you got in. For free too." Neo nodded with a wide grin on his face. He ran off and joined Nova as they left for the parking lot. "Did you get that Beyal," Dax asked turning back to his friends. Beyal nodded and said "Zachariah Colett, Lana Bishai, Stephanie Felix, Maya Marschall, Nova Penman, and Neo Soutter have gotten into the academy." "Wait, wait, wait… Lana and Zach didn't battle the last three students though," Bren argued. "They didn't have to battle the last three students. They had to win a battle against four. Stephanie and Felix won five. Maya won six and Neo won seven." "Also Neo didn't win against Dax. Why does he get in for free?" "I'm not a cold ruthless monster Bren," Dax said. "I don't know, it fits you perfectly," Chase said.

"Alright Suno, let's go before I decide to ditch you." "Now why would you ever do that? I'm such a charming person to meet." "I'll give you a million reasons," Dax said, "But some of them I can't repeat in front of Bren. He's still a child." "Funny…" "While you three are bickering I'll be getting changed," Beyal said as he walked back to the building. "Look what you've done Dax. You've scared off Beyal again," Bren teased. "I can't help it. I'm just too real for most people." "I have special friends," Chase said to himself. "You figured that out now," Bren said. "It's worth repeating." "But it's mostly Bren that's special though," Dax added. "Hey!" "Mostly," Chase agreed as he walked back to Bren's jeep.


	5. Enter Daphne

I am SO SORRY! I know I have barely updated this and I have never been more sorry. I promise I won't wait a couple months until I update again. School, other stories, and procrastination have really gotten away and I'm going to try to update at least every two weeks. (Lord knows every week won't last very long.) So once again I'M SORRY!

* * *

"Why does it have to be so hot," Bren said as he unfolded the beach chair. "It's a beach, what'd you expect?" "Don't question my logic." Dax rolled his eyes and took off his tank top. Chase kicked the burning sand into the air and said "Ah, the beach. A place where people barely where any clothing when some shouldn't. Like speedos." "Chase," Bren complained, "How am I supposed to enjoy the beach when you ruin it with disturbing images." "Yeah, what's the matter with you mate, Bren's shouldn't have to see these things," Dax said, "After all he's only a child. "You're right," Bren said. He fell back dramatically onto the sand and said "Dax, since I'm a child can you help me up? And carry me? My poor underdeveloped muscles are too weak to do it."

Dax rolled his eyes and sat down next to Bren. Chase leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. He didn't know why, but the beach was oddly calming. It was probably one of his favorite spots to go to just relax. Maybe it was the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. Or the cries of the seagulls. Or even the scorching hot sand that was soft and comforting to walk on. Whatever the reason, Chase enjoyed it. Every single part about the beach. Chase's thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar. A… Monsuno roar? Chase shot up and looked around. It didn't take long to find two friends goofing off with their monsunos. A lifeguard's whistle could be heard, trying to stop the two boys. One of the monsunos turned around and roared at the lifeguard. The lifeguard slunk back into his chair and held up a life preserver as a shield.

"Maybe we should have a battle, how 'bout it Suno," Dax asked. "Nah, I already beat you once today. And besides, I don't want to give the lifeguard a heart attack," Chase replied. "What about you Beyal." Beyal shook his head and said "I'd prefer not to disrupt the people here." Dax nudged Bren and said "Come on Bren. You're my last chance for fun. How 'bout it?" "Yeah," Bren said dreamily. "Alright, let's go!" Dax stood up and started to walk away. He turned back and gave an exasperated sigh. "Were you even listening?" "Yeah…"

Chase followed Bren's gaze to a girl. She had silky blonde hair and was wearing a one piece navy swimsuit. She caught Bren's gaze and gave a little wave. Bren shook his head like he was waking up from a dream. He blushed after realizing he was staring and looked away. "Ooooh! Bren likes a girl," Chase teased. "I don't!" "Bren and a random person sitting in a tree," Dax sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Chase continued. "Stop it!" Bren's face turned a dark scarlet. Beyal eventually joined and sang with Dax and Chase. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" "I am so sorry I came along!"

Bren got up and gathered all of his things in a bundle. "Where are you going," Beyal asked. "Away. I won't stand for this abuse," Bren said as he stormed off. "Alright, alright, we promise not to tease you anymore." Bren glared at them but finally sat down on the blanket. Dax took a sip out of his water bottle and mumbled "Wonder what your shipping name will be." Bren gave him an angry glare and folded his arms. "Oh come on Bren, don't be like that," Chase said, "We all know Dax doesn't have a heart." Bren refused to say anything. "Fine, to make up for it, I will get a date with this lovely woman."

"What!? No!" "Too late." Chase stood up and made his way for the woman. Bren grabbed at Chase's leg and pleaded "Please don't! Can't you harass someone else!?" "Nope," Chase replied with a smirk, "I'll tell you what though. I will let you ask her out instead of living through the shame of having your best friend ask her out." "This is my only option isn't it," Bren said. "Pretty much," Dax replied. Bren sighed and pulled himself up. He dusted the sand off his swimming trunks and approached the woman. "Wait," Chase stopped. Chase took Bren's glasses and wiped them off. He handed them back to Bren and clapped him on the back. "Don't screw up." "Thanks…"

* * *

Bren's P.O.V.

After Chase cleaned my glasses I slowly walked up to her. God, what am I doing? Like she's going to say yes. Is it too late to go back? I was about to turn back when she turned around and smiled. "Hi," she said in a sweet voice. I could feel my legs start to shake. I looked down at my hands and played with them like I usually do when I'm nervous. Just don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't make— "Is something wrong," she asked. I looked up at her.

Her eyes were a dark blue like the ocean. You can do this Bren. Man up! "So, um, nice weather we're having today." She gave me a confused look. Stupid, stupid! Weather, really? That's the best I can come up with!? "Sorry but, uh, it's okay if you say no and all but—" "What's your name?" "It's, uh, um…" Great, now I'm forgetting my name! "Bren, it's Bren," I practically shouted. "Daphne," she said. She started to fiddle with her golden hair. "Are you, um, _The Bren_? Like Bren Scott, Bren?" Oh my god she actually knows my name. "Yes, that's me." Her eyes lit up.

"Really, oh my gosh, I didn't know!" She reached out and grabbed my hand to shake it. "I didn't know!" She looked behind me and stared at my friends. "And are those… Who I think they are?" "Who do you think they are," I ask nervously. Man was her grip strong. "Is that— No, it couldn't be! Is that really _The Chase_, and _The Dax_, and _The Beyal_?" "Yep," I said. I really hope she stops shaking my hand soon. Mostly because it's starting to get painful. Maybe she saw the pained look on her face but she looked down and realized she had been shaking my hand the whole time. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

She quickly pulled back her hand and started to stroke her hair again. Maybe she did that when she was nervous. "No, it's okay," I said. Just ask her out already! "Um, so do you wanna, um…" "Yes?" "Go out on a date," I said quietly. "What?" I raised my voice a little higher and said "A date. Like it's no big deal if you don't and all but—" "Sure!" Wait did she just say yes? "How about Saturday? We could meet at my place and decide where to go to, I guess. Unless you got a different idea," she replied. "Uh sure… Meet you then."

Wait, she seriously did say yes? This is a first. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and said "It's a date." She looked over my shoulder and said "I think you're friends want you." "What?" I turned around. Chase and Dax were yelling my name as a cheer. I felt my stomach turn. No, please don't ruin this for me. "See ya Saturday then." She waved as I sat back down with my friends.

"So, how'd it go?" "I don't know Suno, looks like a failure to me," Dax teased. "I… I think I got a date," I mumbled. "Really? She's kind of out of your league isn't she," Dax said. I elbowed him in the ribs. "Says the guy who hasn't dated or have a crush on anyone since we met him." "Hey, I can score with the ladies anytime I please." "Congratulations Bren," Beyal said, "I hope your date goes well." "You and me," I said. I looked back to Daphne. She was sitting on her chair, reading a book. But I could see her stealing glances at me and smiling.

Chase poked me and said "C'mon, we're at the beach. The least we could do is go swimming." "Fine," I groaned. Dax, Chase, and I got up and started to walk to the waves. I turned around and saw Beyal still sitting there. He was in his swimsuit so there was really no reason for him to not come along with us. "Beyal," I called, "Come join us!" "I will," he answered, "I would like to relax though." I shrugged and followed Dax and Chase to the water.

* * *

Beyal's P.O.V.

I watched as Chase, Dax, and Bren were tossed about by the waves. I don't really enjoy the beach much. Although it is quite soothing and calming to just sit in the sun and listen to the crashes of the waves, I don't particularly enjoy the heat. I would rather in the frozen mountains of Tebab, reading the thousands of books stored there and conversing with all of the wise monks I was raised with. I truly miss the ways things were before I met Suno and his friends. And Jinja. I suppose the only reason why I left is Jinja. Of course, our destiny was important, but I couldn't leave Jinja behind. Even if I do miss the snow.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into my chair. I suppose one can't have it all. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a woman's voice call my name. I opened my eyes to see the same beautiful lady Bren had his eyes on leaning over me. "Oh sorry if I woke you," she said as she straighten up. I straightened up in my chair. "No, it's my fault for not being aware someone was here," I said politely. She began to play with her golden hair when she said "Okay, so don't think I'm a stalker or anything but I couldn't help but notice you're Beyal. And that's pretty cool and all." She began to speak rapidly. "And I just thought, well, I'm going on this date with Bren and—" "And?"

"What does he like? What does he watch? Does he like girls who wear make-up? What does he like to do on the weekends? I just don't want to screw up this date and I swear I'm not being stalkerish I just want to know!" "Uuuh…" I never thought someone could speak so fast and still be able to understand them. "Well… He does have a fondness for videogames. I don't really understand fully what they are but I'm sure you do. He's excellent with programming computers and greatly enjoys it." She nodded her head and looked at me expectantly. I know it would be rude to tell her to leave but she was starting to make me feel nervous.

"Bren likes basically any food. Except for green beans. I don't know why but he doesn't. On the weekends he typically hangs out with Chase or all of us. For the make-up I doubt that Bren is picky. Besides, you look beautiful already." She blushed slightly. She gasped and pulled out her hair. "Oh I forgot to give Bren my address. Stupid! I'll be right back." I watched her as she rushed back to her spot on the beach and dig through a bag. Finally she produced a pen and a notebook and came back. She ripped out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something on it. She passed it to me and said "Tell him it's from Daphne."

She was about to leave when she gasped again and said "Oh can you give me his phone number? So I can call him later about the date and all." "Of course," I said. I could never remember numbers so I took out my phone and looked up Bren in the contacts. I may have gotten this phone a year ago but I still don't understand how it works. Finally I found Bren's number and gave it to Daphne. She wrote it quickly on the paper and said "Thank you so much Mr. Beyal. I'm sorry for disturbing you and all. I just, this is really important to me you know?" "Yes, I do." "Thanks, oh and don't tell Bren about this. I kind of want it as a surprise."

"Al-alright," I replied. "Thanks," she said merrily with a little wave. I could hear her squeal from excitement as she sat back down in her chair. I don't know whether I should be happy, or worried for Bren.


	6. Watch It

"I'm just saying, you're jealous that I got a date," Chase heard Bren brag as he caught up to his friends. "It's not really jealous, it's more like—" "Surprised," Beyal continued. "Exactly!" Dax looked over to Bren pouting. "Oh come on mate, it's just a joke." "Yeah," Chase said, "Think of it this way Bren, you got a date before Dax did." "I can get a date whenever I want to!" Bren smiled and said "Well, I am a ladies' man." "Meaning that you're a girl," Dax said. "That's not what I meant!" Beyal stopped walking and started digging through the bag he had brought.

"What's he doing," Bren whispered. Dax shrugged. Bren looked over to Chase eating some cotton candy. "Is that seriously what you went off to get," he whispered. "Yeah," Chase whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" Beyal finally pulled out a small piece of paper. He handed it to Bren. "What is it," Bren said, examining it. "Daphne's address," Beyal replied as he closed his bag. "So what was that about not being a ladies' man Dax?" Dax slapped Bren on the back of his head. "Ow!" "C'mon, keep walking." Chase wiped some sweat off his brow. It was unusually hot on the boardwalk today. Yet people still crammed the shops and toured around. Weather never stopped tourists.

Chase ripped a piece of the blue cotton candy and shoved it in his mouth. The sweet taste overpowered the salty tang of the ocean. They walked in silence until Bren complained loudly "Chase, I'm bored!" Beyal chuckled quietly. "What?" "Honestly, we have maturity problems," he said. "Didn't know talking about my feelings were against the law," Bren mumbled. "So what do you wanna do Suno," Dax asked. "Oh, I know, let's go shopping." "Chase if you're going to say that at least say it in a high-pitched voice," Bren teased. "Oh sorry." Chase cleared his throat and spoke in a high-pitched voice. "Alright everyone, let's go shopping!" Chase, Bren, and Dax broke out laughing. Even Beyal laughed. Some tourists gave them strange looks as they laughed louder. "What was that, about maturity problems Beyal," Dax asked through chuckles.

Finally they calmed down and started walking again. "Is that a monsuno," Bren asked, looking into the distance. Chase looked past the crowd and saw a large turtle monsuno. It had blue crystals sticking out of its back and two children sitting on it. The creature took up the majority of the boardwalk. Chase could hear gasps and someone scream as people stared at it. Chase looked over to Dax and said "I want to do that." "You got you're monsuno with you don't you?" Dax was right.

After swimming Chase and the others changed into clean clothes and had brought along their monsunos. Chase patted his pack, hanging on to his belt. He hadn't taken Lock out of his core for awhile. Maybe he should. "Alright, I'll do it," Chase said as he pulled out Lock's core. "Chase, I realize that you want to do this but shouldn't you not disrupt the crowd," Beyal suggested as he saw Chase take out Lock. "'Shouldn't I not disrupt the crowd.' So you're saying I should disrupt the crowd." Beyal shook his head and said "No that's not what—" "No, I'm pretty sure that's what you meant," Bren interrupted. "And besides, it says no cats and dogs. Not monsunos," Dax pointed out. "Please—" "Dax has a point. Alright, I'm doing it!" Beyal face palmed himself and muttered "That's not what I meant."

Chase threw his core in the air and said "Lock, launch!" The core hit a garbage can and a blue light flashed. Lock materialized from the light and roared. Chase could hear people scream at the sight of Lock and even some swearing at Chase. Chase climbed up Lock and sat on his neck. He patted Lock's head and said "Miss me?" Lock responded with a low growl. Chase looked down to his friends and said "Coming?" "Yeah, give me a sec," Bren said. He climbed up and leaned against one of the giant blue crystals sticking out of Lock's back. "Hey Lock," he said. Lock responded with another growl. Dax climbed up but Beyal hung back. "Come on Beyal, if you're avoiding embarrassment it's too late now," Chase said. Beyal muttered something as he sat on Lock's back. "Alright Lock, onward! To the children with the turtle monsuno!"

Lock walked at a slow pace as he approached the two children. The boy sitting in front of the girl gasped. "Wow, you're monsuno's awesome!" The turtle looked up at the boy with large eyes. The girl patted its shell and said "You're awesome too." "My name's Eli," the boy said, "And this is my sister Emma." "We're twins," the girl said excitedly. Chase noticed they had the same brown hair and eyes. The girl patted their monsuno and said "This is Kame." "You want to know a secret," Bren whispered to them. They nodded excitedly. "I'm Bren Scott!" The twins looked confused and said "Who?" Bren turned around to Dax and said "See, nobody know who I am. I only saved the world and all. Apparently that's not a big enough accomplishment." Dax shrugged and said "I don't know what to tell you mate."

"You want to hear a not lame secret," Chase said. "Hey!" "Sure!" "I'm Chase Suno. Go on, bask in my fame." "Modest," Beyal mumbled. The boy's face lit up as he said "Really!?" Chase nodded. "Can I pet your monsuno," the little girl asked. Chase shrugged and said "Sure." The little girl leaned over and reached for Lock's head. Lock took a step forward as she fell off of Kame. She fell face first on Lock's head. "He's so soft," she exclaimed, looking up to Chase. "Do you wash him with conditioner?" "No uh… I never wash him actually now that I'm thinking about it."

"C'mon Emma, mom said we had to be back before lunch or she'll eat without us," Eli said. He leaned over and held his hand out. Eli pulled Emma up on Kame. Emma waved and said "Bye!" The monsuno stomped off slowly, at a strolling pace. Lock started walking at a slow pace when a shrill whistle was heard.

Chase looked down to see a lifeguard on the boardwalk. "Sir, you can't have monsunos on the boardwalk," she shouted. "Well, technically it isn't against the rules," Dax pointed out, "It says only dogs and cats aren't aloud." "Actually it says pets are aloud, meaning any animal that you own." "Well, I don't really consider Lock as a pet. He's my companion, my best friend, soul mate thing-a-ma-jig. I don't know how it really works, it gets kind of confusing sometimes," Chase said. "Please sir, I don't want to call the police," the lifeguard said desperately.

"Please Chase," Chase heard Beyal mutter. "Chase I thought I was your best friend," Bren complained. "One of my best friends. I can have more than one." Chase patted Lock's head and said "But like I was saying, Lock isn't a pet so technically I'm not in trouble." Lock grumbled and lay down on the boardwalk, covering his snout with his paws. "What you're gonna give up? This isn't the Lock I know," Chase exclaimed. Lock roared loudly, making the lifeguard stumble back. "Please sir," she begged. "Fine," Chase groaned, "Lock, return." There was a blinding light as Lock returned to his core. Beyal fell gracefully and landed in a crouch. His friends however fell on their backs with a thud.

The lifeguard gave a sigh of relief and quietly said "Thank you." Chase got up and brushed off the sand on his clothes as he said "Don't you have lives you should be saving?" The lifeguard glared at him with fierce blue eyes and said "Watch it." She stomped off onto the beach.


	7. Dark Spin

Sorry for not uploading in awhile. I may or may not have procrastinated... A lot. But here you go, another chapter. just so you know you can ask me any questions about this story. And for future reference, Percy is a girl (in case that isn't really clear) and Sebastian's first name is Cade. Not Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian ran his hand through his blond hair and sighed. Who knew being the Commandant Marshall of S.T.O.R.M. required so much paperwork. Sebastian dropped his blue pen onto the paper and pushed himself away from the desk. He spun the chair around and gazed through the window.

There was nothing but a blue sky and fluffy white clouds below. Suddenly a yellow blur streaked past the window. Sebastian leaned forward in his chair, studying the sky. Off in the distance he could see a yellow monsuno, flying in the air. It looked like a mixture of an ant and a bird. Sebastian smiled to himself and slouched in his chair. On the hovercrafts, recruits were trained how to fly monsunos.

Sebastian looked back to the piles of papers on his desk. "So much work to do," he muttered to himself. "But I have been working for at least two hours straight now." Sebastian stood up and stretched his arms. "A walk wouldn't hurt." Sebastian picked up his walkie talkie from his desk and slid it onto his belt. He swiped his ID card and opened the door. Sebastian strolled down the hall, towards the deck. A few soldiers greeted him as they passed by. One of them, hanging their head low, bumped into him and walked by quickly.

Sebastian looked back at the soldier. He walked down the hallway in a hurry, ignoring others. He wore a helmet unlike the other soldiers which held them lazily at their sides. Sebastian didn't know why but something wasn't right about him. Sebastian shrugged off the feeling and continued to the deck. Sebastian was climbing up the stairs to the deck when a loud siren went off. A red light flashed, signaling danger.

"S.T.O.R.M. Elites," a voice said, coming from Sebastian's walkie talkie. "Report to the deck immediately." Sebastian switched it on and said "Commander Percy, what's happening." The only noise from the talkie was static. "Commander," he repeated, "What's happening!?" There was a click as a voice replied "Commandant Marshall, there's been a breach. Intruders are trying to gain access to the 'craft. They are currently at the deck, fighting our elites." "How many?" "Three adult males sir. Er, sir, there seems to be a problem though." Sebastian rolled his eyes and fought the temptation to reply with a sarcastic remark.

"What is it?" "It's Dark Spin. But Madea is nowhere to be found." Sebastian cursed silently, remembering the suspicious soldier from before. He could be wrong but why else would the leader of Dark Spin be nowhere in sight? "Commander Percy, send all available soldiers to the lower hull. I think I know where she is." With that Sebastian turned off the talkie and sprinted down the hall. He hastily loaded his gun and held it by his side.

Sebastian ran down the hallway and stopped abruptly. Silently, he crouched and peered around the corner of the hallway. No one was there. Sebastian relaxed and stood up. Slowly he walked down the hall. He took in a sharp breath as he saw his office door open. He pulled the walkie talkie off his belt and turned it on. "This is Commandant Marshall Sebastian. All available soldiers hearing this, head to my office," he whispered. Sebastian waited for a reply but there was none. There was only static. "This is Commandant Marshall Sebastian," he reiterated. "All soldiers, report to my office." Nothing. Sebastian scowled as he muttered "Looks like I'm on my own for this one." He approached his office and leaned against the wall next to the door. He could hear someone rummaging through his paper work. He took a step through the doorway and aimed the gun at the intruder.

It was the soldier from before, the one that had bumped into him. "Give it up Madea, you're outmatched." Madea giggled and lifted the helmet off her head. "Outmatched? You were always a confident one weren't you Cade," she replied. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" "Oh I want many things. Epic battles of glory, that sweet taste of victory over all opponents. The usual," she said as she sat down in his chair. "Oh and to finish this job I have of course." "Which is," Sebastian questioned. "Well it's not going to be a secret if I tell you." She smiled wickedly and crossed her legs. "So how's little Suno doing? I heard he didn't take his father's death well." Sebastian hesitated.

"Mr. Suno's been dead for three years." "Oh has he? Well time does fly when you're plotting for revenge." "I've had enough of your games," Sebastian said as he tightened his grip on the gun. "You're coming with me." Madea leaned on her knees and looked disappointed. "And we were having such a wonderful conversation too. But I'm afraid I can't go with you. I have other things to take care of. And my friends should be done distracting your idiotic soldiers already. Well, goodbye."

With unnatural speed she threw the helmet towards Sebastian. He ducked and heard a shattering sound. Madea was standing in front of the window, shattered glass at her feet. She had broken the glass panel. "Ta ta," she said as she waved. She jumped out of the broken window and out of sight. "Madea!" Sebastian rushed to where she had once been and leaned over. There was no sight of her, just clouds. Sebastian turned around when he heard a screech. He looked back to see a giant red winged snake, flying into sight. Riding it, Madea laughed hysterically and waved to him. Sebastian aimed his gun at the snake's wings. If he could just injure it enough to slow it down—

"Sir, is everything alright?" Sebastian's hand jerk from the sound and the bullet missed. He turned around with an annoyed expression. Four S.T.O.R.M. Elites were there including Commander Percy. "Commander I want a full search on this room. I want to know what they wanted pronto!" "Yes sir," Percy replied. She signaled for the Elites to search the room. "Commandant Marshall Sebastian, I would like to speak to you please. Outside." "Permission granted."

Sebastian and Percy left the room and walked down the hall. The siren was turned off, leaving an eerie silence hall. Percy stopped and took off her helmet, revealing her short brown hair. She held it loosely in her arms and faced Sebastian. "Sir, could you perhaps be less… Reckless?" Sebastian gave her a sheepish smile. "Me? Reckless? Never." Percy ran a hand through her short brown hair. "Storm's already a chaotic mess from the last Commandmant. We don't need the new one disappearing anytime soon." "I was just trying—" Percy held up a hand to stop him.

"And," she continued, "I think it's in our best interests that you don't rush in without any help. For all we know Dark Spin could've been here to kill you."

"I tried to contact for help but—"

"Yes you did. And we sent troops down here to investigate yet you did not wait for them."

"She could've—"

"Cade William Sebastian, you will listen to me," Percy said in a low voice. Sebastian grew quiet and let her finish. "You will wait for help next time. You will not rush into problems head-first, and you will not get yourself killed just because you want to be the perfect soldier." "Trish, I wasn't trying to be the perfect soldier." But it was too late; Commander Percy had put on her helmet and joined the other soldiers in Sebastian's office. "Just send me the report," Sebastian called after her. Percy held up a hand in acknowledgement but didn't say a word. "Crazy woman," Sebastian muttered under his breath.


	8. BAD NEWS :(

Hey guys sorry I've been so inactive lately but I've had to make a tough decision. Unfortunately I have decided to stop writing this story. It wasn't going anywhere, I had no clue what I wanted to do I just had a very very rough draft, and to be honest I'm kinda not into monsuno as much as I was when I first started writing the story (I don't really think I'll write monsuno fanfics in the future because of this).

And I am deeply sorry (like sorry times infinity sorry) towards the-rainbow-is-here because this was a request but it just didn't get anywhere and I haven't really updated in almost a year. It kinda felt like a chore writing this so I stopped and I feel really bad but it just had to happen.

Whoever is reading this though I would like to tell you something. One, thank you for even reading this when it is clearly not my best work. Two, if you want to continue this story or use elements or characters from it, go right ahead. I honestly don't care if you credit me or not. Let your creativity roam where mine could not. Three, I do have some things I planned to incorporate into the story but I had no clue how so if any of you do decide to make a fanfic similar to this I could tell you some of my ideas (even though they weren't really all that good).

So yeah, I'm sorry, like I'll probably beat myself up over this for like a week but I'm glad I finally got this off my chest. I'll still do my other stories just not this one. I hope you guys understand!


End file.
